CR038: Yikes, It's Yanma!
(known as Stop The Pranks, Yanma! in Chuang Yi version) is the 11th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 12. Synopsis Gold and Crystal speed towards the Indigo League. On their way, three Yanma have taken the baby. However, Gold saves it, though Crystal warns him not to be in middle of everyone's attention. They make their ways to see who is the Masked Man among the Gym Leaders, who have finally gathered to the tournament. Chapter Plot On Route 23, Gold and Crystal ride Exbo and Megaree. Gold gets hungry and takes out a sweet potato. He warns Crystal not to eat too much, else she'll get fat, though Crystal takes offence. Crystal warns him the potato is not cooked, so Exbo torches the potato. Gold admits the fire was too strong, but replies she shouldn't take offense. Crystal is insulted and scolds Gold, for she could've been burned. They arrive to the Indigo Pleateu, but read the viewers and participants need to pay the entry fee. Gold unfolds his vehicle, calls Exbo back and bids Crystal farewell. He speeds up, though the entry hall. Crystal tries to catch him, but is stopped by the guard, who demands she should pay for him and herself. Suddenly, three Yanma fly and have taken a mother's baby. The guard sees that one of the participants accidentally sent Yanma, who have flown off. Gold appears, wanting to resolve the situation. He pushes the Poké Ball away. The guard is displeased, as there is a baby among the Yanma, but Gold orders him to watch. The ball bounces on each and every side of the wall, confusing Yanma, who drop the baby. However, Gold's Sudobo catches the baby and gives it to the parents. However, Crystal pulls Gold's ear away, notifying they must not be seen. Prof. Oak also notifies of this, for they must find the Masked Man and head to the exhibition field. The field itself splits into two pieces, as a train passes through. This train connects the Kanto and Johto regions, from it the Gym Leaders of both regions emerge out. DJ Mary explains the viewers Gym Leaders can be challenged to earn some recognition. However, none have seen the battle in public, so today they will present some of fine battles. First, DJ Mary presents the Johto Gym Leaders: Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Clair and Pryce. On the Kanto Gym Leaders, side, there are Sabrina, Lt. Surge, Misty, Brock, Blaine, Janine, Blue and Erika. She explains the captains are Erika and Pryce, who will battle the last. The leaders take balls and the ones with same color will battle each other. As such, Clair battles Blaine, Lt. Surge against Morty, Chuck is paired with Blue, Jasmine will fight Brock, Whitney faces Misty, Falkner versus Janine and Sabrina vs. Bugsy. Meanwhile, Bill and the director have hopes in Gold and Crystal to root out the evil force among the Gym Leaders. Gold knows well among these 16 Gym Leaders, there is their target they need to take out. Debuts Item *Blk Apricorn *Blu Apricorn *Grn Apricorn *Pnk Apricorn *Red Apricorn *Ylw Apricorn *Wht Apricorn Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 12 chapters